


Meds

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Insanity, Medicine, Songfic, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River hasn't taken her meds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL theme song fic challenge, with the character "River Tam"

"River, did you take your medicine this morning?"

Simon's voice far away. Some one else, much closer, whispering in her ear.

_Baby...did you forget to take your meds?_

The voices never stopped, but she tried, tried to remember the past. The good times that Simon recalled, she tried to shove them to the front when he asked. Tried to be the girl he remembered.

_Trying my best not to forget_

She felt the reavers coming and screamed. It was all she could do as their hate and pain washed through her. She wished the others hearing her scream would realize what she knew. Maybe then they would stop looking, stop judging, stop _thinking_ so gorram loud.

_Passers by, were looking at me,  
as if they could erase it._

They didn't know if she was a girl, or a machine, or a weapon, or a thing. She confused them, scared them, made them afraid of the potential. If it could be done to her...

But Simon thought she could be fixed. Thought he could make her just a girl again. No pain, no thoughts, no rage. Just joy, and glee, and memories of better...

_Baby...did you forget to take your meds?_

**Author's Note:**

> [**Meds** by Placebo](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/placebo/meds.html)


End file.
